Mind Explosion
by Rikku-Gleeks-Out
Summary: Hogwarts days for Severus Snape and Remus Lupin - A potion backfires with unusual side affects! Snupin. Snape/Lupin, Severus/Remus, slash, yaoi 12/19/2011 WIP


******A/N: ** **I want anyone who reads this to know, that on 12/19/2011, I deleted every chapter but this one. It was 9 chapters. But I've decided it's high time to rewrite/edit and continue on with my writing. Finish what you start and all that. I will be back with the edited version of this chapter and then the rest will be posted as I edit/write them. Thank you.**

This is an AU Harry Potter fanfic set in Remus Lupin's Hogwarts days. What about it is AU? This focuses on their school days in a "What if?" setting, if there had never been any dark lord. Gryffindor and Slytherin still have a long standing hate for each other, dating back to Godric and Salazar's feud when building the school.

******Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter belongs to Mrs. J.K. Rowling.

**Summery: **A potion backfires with the most interesting side affects.

******Rating:** T

******Author:** Rikku-Gleeks-Out (Formally known as Al-behd-Rikku)

******Warnings: **Slash/Yaoi in the form of Severus Snape and Remus Lupin.**  
**

* * *

The sandy haired teenager rolled over onto his stomach. The drapes that hung around his bed fluttered as cold, winter wind blew through the crack in the open window. A _tap tap _brought Remus out of his thoughts. Quietly, the seventeen year old pushed his legs over the side of his bed and slowly made his way to the window. When he saw the owl there, he pushed the window open further so she could get inside.

"Ello," Remus whispered as he stroked the bird's silky feathers. She lifted her leg, waiting patiently as the brown haired boy removed the letter she had attached. "What have you got here?" Remus gave the owl a treat, before walking over to his bed. He set down and then looked at the letter in his hands.

It had his name on it written in fancy typing somebody had written with a wand.

Opening the envelope, Remus blinked a couple times at what he saw.

_Dear Mr. Remus J Lupin,_

_I regret to inform you of this – Do to a error on my part and in trying to develop a cure for your condition, a potion has backfired. Mr. Severus Snape who was serving his detention with me for the disturbance he and Mr. Sirius Black had caused, unwillingly had to volunteer to be my assistant in making it. He is one of the best in potions at Hogwarts as you might be aware. _

_The potion should have been harmless and I still believe it to be harmless to both your health, though maybe not mental health if judging by the feud you and your friends have with Mr. Snape. The potion we created was supposed to use the powers of wolfsbane and a few other key ingredients to make your transformations less painful, with the hopes of them becoming less often, until they stopped all together. _

_When the potion backfired, it exploded, coating Mr. Snape from head to toe. In the potion were some very personal items of yours – hair and fingernail clippings I had a house elf collect. _

_At this very moment, Mr. Snape is passed out in the hospital wing being fretted over by Poppy. When he awakes, I can not be sure what will come to pass. Since Mr. Snape was coated in a very powerful potion made up of some of your essence, I do believe you and Mr. Snape will experience some sort of mind bond, though it should be temporary, for how long, I have no idea._

_Once again, I do apologize. I was only trying to make your transformations easier on yourself. Do keep this to yourself – Obviously explaining why this has happened will arouse too many questions about your condition. Mr. Snape already knows of your condition as you are well aware from the actions of Mr. Black the other night with the shrieking shack. He has agreed to keep it a secret. I would use this opportunity to make friends with Mr. Snape. The feud between houses have gone on long enough and I know that you have nothing personally against him. _

_Just some food for thought._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Albus __Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

With wide eyes, Remus closed the letter and put it away with the rest of his personal items. _Mind bonding, cure for my condition? _The teenager shook his head. _Dumbledore knows there is no possible cure... and now look what has happened. _Though Remus couldn't help feeling a little pleased that the headmaster cared enough to try and make his condition easier on him. But to have Snape help?

It was true that Remus had nothing against the Slytherin, though Remus knew that wasn't true for Snape. Snape hated Remus just because he hung out with James and Sirius and they always picked on him. Remus hated bullying and tried to get his friends to stop, but they never listened. He even felt pity for Snape, half wishing they could all get past the stupid feud their houses had and be friends. They had known each other for almost seven years after all.

_Mind bonding. Sirius would probably die if he knew. Godric how will Snape react to this? Just how far will this mind bonding go? Will it just be like telepathy, or will we seriously be able to hear everything the other thinks and dreams? Will we hear every thought, or just the thoughts directed toward each other?_

Confused and nervous about what tomorrow would bring, Remus laid back down and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

Severus woke with a start, his eyes wide and wild. He looked around the room, trying to remember where he was. Oh yes, he remembered. He had been helping Dumbledore with a potion meant to ease Lupin's pain when he transformed. Severus scowled, annoyed that he had to help the very person who had tried to kill him.

_That isn't true!_

The voice in his mind was so loud and painful that it made Severus yell out in alarm. That was not his _voice!_

_What the hell? Lupin..._? Yes, Severus would be able to recognize Lupin's voice anywhere, even if it was in his own mind. _I must be dreaming, but why would I dream about you?_

_If you're dreaming then so am I. Dumbledore hasn't told you the side affects of the potion you were making, had he?_

_I've only just woke up, _Severus replied. He rubbed the back of his head. What was going on. Why could he hear Lupin's thoughts? Why could Lupin hear his?

Quickly he was told by Lupin about the letter he had received. All color drained from Severus's face. _You've got to be joking. We're to share a mind!_

_I'm not exactly thrilled by the idea either, _came Lupin's quiet voice. His voice just barely tickled at Severus's mind and for some reason the raven haired teenager shivered.

* * *

_Meet me in the library, _Remus thought, knowing that whatever he now thought Snape would hear. It was unsettling to say the least. Remus had more then one deep, dark secret. Some would think it were just as bad as being a werewolf.

_I already knew that one, _came Snape's voice. _A idiot child would even be able to pick up on how you follow around Black like a love sick puppy._

Remus flushed. _I do not follow anyone around like a love sick puppy. You have no idea what you are talking about. _Though Remus knew Snape probably did know what he was talking about and for some reason the werewolf could feel jealousy coming from him and he didn't understand why. _I see no reason why I should have to explain myself to you – I do not feel anything other then friendship for Sirius._

_Doesn't change the fact that you're a ponce, does it? _As soon as Snape asked that, Remus had a very vivid image of them snogging in the broom closet and he wasn't the one thinking about it either.

"I'm not the..." Remus stopped when he realized he was talking out loud, though Snape probably clearly heard what he had thought. _You're the one who just thought about kissing me._

_I did no such thing!_

_Whatever._

* * *

They set across from each other, both glaring and though neither would admit it, blushing as well. They couldn't deny what Severus had thought when the subject had been brought up. The air around them was very awkward, neither seemed to want to be the first to speak, though no words were really needed.

_I can't believe... he has a crush on me, _Remus thought, despite trying to keep his mind clear.

"I do not have a crush on you," Severus growled lowly.

"Then what was that?" Remus asked. He glanced down at the table, obviously shy about the situation.

_I don't know, _Severus answered, though Remus could tell that that wasn't the whole truth.

Looking up, Remus gave the other boy a gentle smile. _It's okay. It doesn't have to mean anything. We're teenage boys as simple as that. You know hormones can run a muck when you're_

_stressed... What's more stressing then sharing a mind with someone you'd rather have nothing to do with? _That really wasn't true for Remus, but it seemed as if Severus was never going to believe that he had not been apart of the shrieking shack plan.

Severus wouldn't meet Remus's eyes and it was clear that he had heard everything the other had thought, even the things that weren't directed toward him. The dark haired Slytherin sighed. Finally, he glanced up and let himself really study Remus's face. He was handsome for sure. As soon as he thought it, he knew Remus had heard him, though the brown haired werewolf was pretending to ignore what was said. Severus sighed again.

"Truce," Remus offered, holding his hand out for the other. "I've said sorry I don't know how many times. Will you believe me now?" He asked quietly.

Studying the hand for a few moments, Severus rolled his eyes, before reaching out and clasping it. "Yeah, fine..." He grunted. "Truce." _Your friends won't like it._

Remus's eyes sparkled. _Too bad for them. _He really did care for his group of friend, but the ridicules rivalry between them and Severus had gone on for too long.

_I didn't start it, _Severus reminded Remus.

Remus frowned. _Yeah, I know._

_A/N So this is a pairing that I like, yet haven't been able to find much for, and I've never written it. So testing this out... continue?  
_

****Who knew a sentient building could play match maker!


End file.
